


His Father's face

by Turnshroud



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnshroud/pseuds/Turnshroud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s ok,” Zuko said warmly, a gentle and understanding smile on his lips. “I see him too sometimes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Father's face

All he did was turn his head, and from the corner of his eye Zuko saw her freeze; her face turning a pale white as she stared at the unmarred side of his face. 

Zuko raised his brow in concern, darting his eyes to her once more–terror-stricken eyes meeting his as he leaned forward to take her hand in his. 

“Mom, are you all right?” he asked, his voice thick with worry. 

Just as quickly as it happened, Ursa relaxed, the only sign of her previous state of fear being the cold palar of her face and the way she nervously smiled at him. “No, no–it’s…fine.” she tried to reassure him. 

Zuko furrowed his brow, breathing in through his nose and allowing himself a moment to gather his thoughts before giving Ursa’s hand a reassuring squeeze. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen his mother freeze up like that. 

She’d freeze in terror during their trip back home–her hands turning cold s she thought of returning to where he once lived. 

She’d momentarily freeze and take a sharp breathe as she stared at his portrait lining the gallery, or if she chanced upon something that reminded him and his presence .

And recently, as Zuko grew older–his features becoming more and more like his father-‘he’d notice her freeze whenever he happened to walk past her with only the unmarred side of his face visible to her. 

“It’s ok,” Zuko said warmly, a gentle and understanding smile on his lips. “I see him too sometimes.”


End file.
